Kuroningyoo no Yume Director's Cut
by Rei Haruno -Sakura no Imooto
Summary: REVISED! Naruto was hated by most of his classmates. Imperceptibly, he harbors great hatred within him as well and it had given life to a soul. Monsters are everywhere and there is no other thing which can protect him but a doll.
1. Friend

**PLEASE PROCEED TO THE LAST CHAPTER (CHAPTER 13: PROMOTIONAL CHAPTER)**

**FOR THE COMPLETE INFO ON REVISIONS…**

Hi! This is me, Rei Haruno –Sakura no Imooto- and I will be revising the story…

Giving it a nicer experience!

I don't know if those who had read it will read it again. Feel free to read on, though, newcomers.

Welcome back to **Kuroningyoo no Yume**! My second story and the oldest one.

But I will be naming this fic **Kuroningyoo no Yume [Director's Cut]**…

Its main genre is Horror/Romance and this is my first NaruHina… (the forgotten pairing…)

I will also reread and reread… clearing rising questions as I go…

Anyway, there are a lot of changes to be enjoyed!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… just this story.**

**Warnings: Nothing much but CHANGE!**

===/\\\===

**Summary: **Naruto was hated by most of his classmates; thus, they always resort to bullying him. Imperceptibly, he harbors great hatred within him and it had given life to a soul. Monsters are everywhere and there is no other thing which can protect him but a doll.

Rated T Horror/Tragedy Naruto U. and Sasuke U.

===/\\\===

My mother is a doctor… and she's the best! She's working at a nearby hospital… which is running from the donations my Dad's company is giving. But she never has had the idea of leaving… since she tends to hundreds of patients there. She likes taking care of them all… and so she wants me to be doctor, too!

Of course, I want to be a great doctor just like Mom! So I can take care of lots of patients, too! Instead of playing at the playground, I am helping my mother at the hospital. That's how I met someone… who I cared for a lot. I don't know his name… but I know he is my friend. I come to his room almost every day!

Mom drops me by his room. She always tells me to report suspicious people, movements, noises and anything else. She leaves to do her sworn job but she leaves him to me. She says, "Remember, do not disturb him if he's asleep. The button is above the table. Do not play with it, okay?"

"Uhm!" I nod energetically and I let her ruin my hair. I watch her walk away and then I walk near him… gazing at him with great affection…

'_A FRIEND… MY ETERNAL GUARDIAN…'_

**CHAPTER 0: FRIEND…**

**REI HARUNO –SAKURA NO IMOOTO-**

**KURONINGYOO NO YUME [DIRECTOR'S CUT]**

I sit at the bed gently… not to wake him up. I slowly raise the covers and hold his hand. I see a smile rise from his lips and I grab his hand and place it above the covers. I look at his porcelain-coloured hands… and I squeeze it somehow. Then I take a look at his face… his face full of bandages. I stare at the bandages running around his eye line… so thick and light-proof. I see those bandages around his neck, too. I always get so curious… but I'm afraid to touch them…

I gaze at the doll at the side table. It is made of ivory and it is one and a half feet tall. It is in a black Victorian dress and it has an ebony blindfold and gold bangle neckband. It looks like a child… a creepy child. It is always staring at me despite the eye cover. Dolls do always STARE! It freaks me out… and it guards him…

That's why…

I can only hold his hands… and cheeks.

I smile as I gaze back at him.

He is not moving much. He seems to be in comatose like how everyone else would think. But he is awake… far more awake than every nurse that takes care of him. But he cannot speak… for almost two years here in the hospital, he haven't said anything.

I feel him squeeze back and I hold his hand in both hands. I love this feeling… the warmth and comfort. If only I know what to call him…

"Excuse me. I need to conduct his daily check-up." A nurse goes in and she speaks in a voice that is not loud enough to wake up patients. I nod at the nurse and I give his hand a final squeeze. I let go and am about to stand up when he grabs my shirt. I notice the nurse twitch for seeing a movement from him. But I didn't mind the nurse and I ask for permission, "Can I just stay here?"

===/\\\===

I know it's going to be alright! I know he's in a good condition. I rush in the room after I see the nurse walk out. I roughly sit down the soft hospital bed. I hold his cheek, "Today, you know what? It's my first time to see an elephant! It's very, very big! It's as high as the walls and it makes a very loud 'Muuuuuuuuh!' and it makes me want to climb it!"

He smiles…

"And do you know how long their noses are?"

He smiles…

"Heheh! It's—" I gently grab his hands and spread it across the room to demonstrate the length, "It's THIS long!"

He continues to smile as I put his hands down…

"Then the lions are scary! They have this—" I hold his hand and size a gap between his thumb and pointer that demonstrates the size of the teeth I have seen, "BIG teeth and they have this furry necks! And they are doing some disturbing and scary 'Rooooaaaaaarrrrr!' It's really scary! Then there also lions without the furry necks! But they are still too scary to get near to. I even thought they're gon'na eat me!"

He smiles…

"Would you let them eat me?"

He smirks… and reaches for his paper and pencil. (How could he write when he can't see anything?) He makes scribbles of the word 'Lion' and places it far away by throwing the paper to the edge of the bed. He makes me wonder and then he pushes me towards the edge of the bed.

What the—?

Wait! Does he mean?

He will push me towards those scary furry things!

"Hey!" I pout as he makes soundless snickers. I grab his hand… but he pulls me near him. He hugs me and I hug him back… "That's rude… don't push me to the lions…"

He starts to laugh soundlessly… and he makes me pout.

"Hmpft." I cross my arms at my chest as I sit up the bed, "Why don't you say something?"

He resumes back to smiling…

"Hey!" I exclaim.

He places his finger before his lips… like shushing me up while displaying that smile.

"I'm not shouting. Come on, say something!" I plead as I watch him place down his hand.

He gives a wide smile… the smile that I hate… and the smile that I love…

I feel pink tint run across my cheeks whenever I make him and see him smile. I'm quite glad he can't see me blush… I think I would wanna kiss him… but mom would get angry big time. And so I begin storytelling again…

He is my only friend. And I love him so much. Yes, I'm a guy and I should like girls. But what I feel towards him is not that kind of love. He is my brother… a part of my family. And I don't want him to leave… no— he won't leave! He will be always there… I just have to come back every day to see him. Despite the terrifying doll he has, I love him and I don't think I can survive without him. But… please…

I then hug him again and whisper with tears about to fall, "Please don't leave me…"

===/\\\===

The day passes by and it means goodbye. I have to leave since visiting hours are over. Another nurse picks me up and she gives me some time to say goodbye. I walk towards him and cup his cheeks with my hand, "Buh-bye. See you. I'll tell you about the dolphins tomorrow, okay?"

I hear the nurse talk to my mom, "Dr. Uzumaki, we'll take care of the patients."

"Thank you. Sorry, it's just that I have to do something. I have to work under time." Mom answers and the nurse left.

I walk out the room and I see Mom greet me, "How's he?"

"He's great! But he still won't talk…" I grow sad and I feel Mom's hand at my head and I listen to her almost bitter voice, "He… he doesn't have much time. Please make him contented every way you wanted."

"He…" I grow sadder… letting tears flow from my eyes…

But there's a feeling that makes me think that…

**He will never leave me… why should I get sad?**

===/\\\===

It is midnight and Mom rush to my room. She slams the door and she says, "I'm going to the hospital! Please stay here!"

"Mom, what's going on?" I rub my eyes as I follow her around. I stand by the door and watch her run around her room. The night has been so quiet but then she suddenly panics around the hallway.

She is preparing some of her things and she seems to be on call despite the hours she has taken off from this day. She doesn't mind if I am standing by the doorframe since I am not stumbling around with all her stuff. She seems to be hurling around… but then she calms down and she walks to me. She hooks some stray bangs behind my ear, "Everything's going to be fine. Just believe in him." She then walks out the place… out our house.

I sit at my mom's bed. I wonder at the commotion… and there's a very weird feeling. I look around and I feel somebody is inside the house with me. I stand up and walk to my bedroom.

What was that!

I have seen a figure fly off my sight after I have opened the door. I follow it to the window and look out only to see no one down there. I look around and see writings on the mirror…

===/\\\===

"Mom!" I yell as I run towards my friend's room. I open the door and I see lots of nurses and doctors crowding at him. Code Blue has been alarming around and so I cannot just relax. It means someone's going to die…

I see something at my friend's face… more like an oxygen breather. I get blocked by other nurses from entering and so I haven't seen him much. I sit at the bench outside the room and I listen to their murmurs. I look up to see the overlooking window… and I peep in.

They are trying to revive my friend with those defibrillators… but they cannot. They are doing every measure they can do… but it seems not to be enough…

Am I going to lose him? Please not now…

Tears start to form at my eyes…

I want to believe in the note he left me with the other day…

Those tears stop from flowing and my heart seems to not ache anymore. Despite the high-pitched noise of no heartbeat, my mind seems to calm down…

Why did I stop crying? Why did I stop feeling grief and pain?

I gaze at the doll that is always by his side. I stare at it like how it stares at my friend. I find it weird for that ivory doll to look at another direction… from where its body seems to face. I take some more time to gaze… but I have not seen it move.

Why do I want it to move anyway?

I then look at the mob. I watch them lose hope of reviving him. I stare at them… and I see Mom look at me. I twitch as I see tears form at the corner of her eyes. I then gasp as I look at the doll again. It is staring straight at me…

IT IS NOW STARING AT ME!

No one could have moved it. Everyone's too busy to move it…

My attention gets taken by the passing nurses before me. The nurses begin leaving the room as well as the other doctors. My mom stays and so she calls me in. She watches me walk and sit down beside him. She says, "We did everything… but he is too weak to fight any longer."

"It's alright, Mom." I murmur… and I feel my mom's hand cap above my head. I want to cry… but I feel no pain.

So the mirror is right… '_Your friend is dying…_'

I reach down my pocket and draw out a paper… which has the letter he has written for me.

It says, _'I will not leave you…_

_Neither will you leave me…'_

[The End]

There! Hahah! I will be revising every chapter… making it longer and less stupid than before. :D

If this is a book, this is one of my bestsellers… hahah!

On with the story!

Thank you for reading and please review!


	2. The Haunted

This is the chapter 1 (revised)! Welcome!

Oh yes, I will be revising almost everything now! But tell me if you like the old one more!

Well, yeah… enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own a Deidara duffle bag**

**Warnings: Nothing much… only CHANGE!**

===/\\\===

Yawww! That was boring…

I wish the days are not like this…

"Naruto-kun… anou…"

I turn to the caller. It is the shiest girl in the world… "Oi, Hinata!"

Hyuuga Hinata, she is well, uh, someone I can call a friend now. She has this dark long hair and light eyes. When I first saw her, I thought she was blind… but she said she can see very well and it's just her normal eye color. White irises and pupils are quite a feat. Well, seriously, I do like things that are not normal… and she's cute that way. Slim build, large breasts, nice waistline, flawless skin and a wonderful smile…

"Anou… are you… f-free… later… a-after c-class?" She says in her normal shy tone. Sometimes, I'm scared that she might just faint at any given time. She looks too frail for anything that can startle her.

"Uh, yeah… let's go to the Ramen Shop." She smiles and walks away. And yeah, she's a pianist of the Music Club. She is very impressive and she plays the piano in a lovely way. She is quite famous for that aspect of popularity. But she is turning down each and every one of her suitor… Well it's quite a little odd for a beautiful girl like her.

And everyone says that she's my girlfriend. But she's not, we're just friends. We're just so close and we always hang out. And yeah, unlike 10 years ago, I've managed to gather lots of friends but I don't know if I can really keep them for a long time…

'_IN THE MIDST OF THE NIGHT… DO NOT BE ALONE…'_

**CHAPTER 1: THE HAUNTED**

**REI HARUNO –SAKURA NO IMOOTO-**

**KURONINGYOO NO YUME [DIRECTOR'S CUT]**

It is now after class and we're stuck here at the Soccer field. I guess no one's in the mood to do things now. We're just going to lose no matter how hard we try. Well, I can play good… but they can't just always depend on me and ONLY on me. We still need defense and some sort like that. And since no one's in the mood… everything has been so boring. And I'm part of the _enthusiasts_…

"Youthful Uzumaki!" the coach hooks his muscular arm around my neck and gives me that encouraging tone, "Come 'ere, young one. The districts are approaching. We need to put everyone in the beat!" Our coach has this fuzzy brow and he absolutely loves that green tight suit of his. I just don't know why the school has let him wear something so… gay. Well, he's not gay… or is he? I just don't care…

Who cares about the districts? It's not like we even had the chance to pass the preliminaries even once. We're just playing for fun and leisure… not competition. I can't believe he will gladly push us to the limits with those competitions we can't even win. So much for optimism…

"Gai-sensei…" I say… making him feel my desire to go home. I am greatly representing everyone in the club as well.

"I know, Naruto. But if you don't win even just one match this time… prepare to be on the other side of SPORTS! I'll push you for thousands of push-ups! A kilometer sprint! Or a—"

"Sensei… we're helpless… the so-called blossoms of youth will never bloom…" I squeeze my way out of his muscular arm and leave him behind. I swear he is looking with those poorly-expressed puppy eyes… it will never look good on him.

I meet with Hinata at the school gates and walk our way towards Ichiraku ramen house. As usual, lots of eyes are flinging at our way… taking note how perfect of a couple we are. But I'm sorry, we're not a couple. However, Hinata gets fidgeted by all the ruckus. She starts to pant heavily and her voice gets a little choppy if it will be a phone signal. Poor girl, I wish I can do something to stop them from staring…

Like always, I treat her again… since she can't really concentrate will all those eyes around us. Anyway, I have told her to just drop them… but she can't manage to do so. I start digging in my ramen… while gazing at her tomato-red face. She notices me gazing and she asks, "Do… Do I look like—?"

"Going to faint any time? Yes. Come on, Hinata. Forget about it and eat. It will get cold if you won't touch it." Hinata nods hesitantly and breaks her chopsticks now. She then slowly clips those noodles groggily and puts them inside her mouth. She slurps them quietly… once again, she catches me gazing at her every action. She blushes and faces another direction. After that, I have decided to focus eating and go home as early as I can.

It is a typical horror movie night sky. The dark clouds are shrouding the moon and any minute now, a dog might just howl. I gaze at those shapeless clouds… appearing like my senseless life. True meaning of life? I don't seem to know what mine is all about… but sorrow and emptiness. I know my mother and father needs me… but what exactly do I have to do? I wonder around these streets… trying to search for invisible answers.

I eventually reach my mother's hospital and I enter the establishment. I earn some congratulations and hellos… as I walk towards the bulletin board, eventually knowing what is it all about. Employee of the month… none other than 'Uzumaki Kushina'! My mother gets another best employee award… she's the head doctor… but no one can deny she's giving the biggest effort in making this hospital run on pure donations. She even has to go on good terms with the man who once made her life miserable…

"Hey! Naruto-kun!" I hear my mother's voice and I turn as she calls me again. I just smile at her… "Hey Mom!" She then poses up a wondering look and moves like trying to see if someone is behind me. She then places a finger at her lip and poses goo-goo eyes, "What's up, Naruto-kun? Anything wrong with you and Hina-chan?"

"Nuh-uh… not here for anything in particular." I smile bigger… completely extinguishing her thought of any problem. Seriously, why would she ask about us? It's not even us. She then looks depressed and dispirited with her sad news. She sighs by dropping her shoulders as well, "Really? I thought you seek my motherhood…" My mother says, followed by a whimper.

I roll my eyes at her comment… and then I see something move from the corner. It seems to be a small creature… uhh, a leprechaun? No, they don't exist. I stare at the empty corner and seem to wait for anything that can further explain the image earlier… but none has come. And then my mother makes me budge as she pokes my cheek, "Anything wrong?" She then gazes at the same empty corner and back to me immediately.

"No… nothing…" I take my gaze off the corner and look at her, trying to change the subject and the mood, "Is he here?" My mother gasps and gives a sad face, "Huh? He just went a while ago…" R-Really? I drop my head with all the disappointment in me. And here I am hoping to see him that much... Then she smiles, "I'm just joking… he's at the office…" My invisible dog ears perk up and I beam in excitement. I grab my mother's arm and run towards her office, dragging her.

===/\\\===

There are people crowding in front of my mother's office. Something seems to be amiss and I cannot find it out until they are all get out of my sight. Most of the people around are as tall as I am and it's too hard for me to see a thing with all those heads blocking the view. She feels something not good and it shows in her eyes… danger. We immediately try to shove in the crowd… not losing sight of one another amongst the thick crowd of by-standers.

Fortunately, he is unharmed. I see him near the doorframe and he seems to be giving out orders to the security. The hospital runs because of his money and he practically owns the place now. He's directing the guards and paramedics… like they're dealing with something I don't know or not sure of. Some of them are carrying a stretcher with something that is rolled with sheets. I know it is a body… based from the size, it's a grown man. But whose?

"Minato?" My mother hurries to him and then watches the corpse getting carried to the morgue from his point. She then gives him a worried gaze and he notices it right after. He gazes at her with a small smile, "Don't worry, I'm not hurt. But Akai-san… he was sleeping at the sofa of the office to my surprise. He then said he was waiting for you. Then I sat down to wait for you, too. When I was reading some magazines, he started shouting and yelling 'Get away from me' or something. Then he collapsed. The next thing I know is he was bleeding from all possible exits. It was disgusting…"

"Did you check the security cameras?"

"We did. We didn't find anything doubtful but this image." He shows Mom a picture of the scene where the bastard Akai is shooting his hands up in the air like very scared. Since my mom is so beautiful and she's a single parent, a lot of male employees are courting her… and that Akai is one of them. And of course, I hate every one of them… I have a complete family here, don't they realize that? I get near them and he runs his hand over my head as a sign of acknowledgment. I see a small shadow at the corner of the window… which appears to be unnoticed…

Then I remember something… and it, too, feels strange. Mom drops the picture unintentionally as she directs another nurse to call police since it is a murder scene now. I then pick it up and look at the picture closely, paying more attention to the unnoticed something. It is the same shadow that moved from the corner! And I'm so sure of it…

He then puts his hand over my shoulder and says, "Let the police handle this." I nod and he takes the picture… only to give it to the nurse my mother has called. Then I twitch, realizing a scary truth. I gaze at him with my concern written all over my face, "You might be a suspect."

"I'm innocent so I'm not scared… so you should be, too, Naruto."

"Dad…" I smile. Yes, he's my dad. Namikaze Minato is the owner of the hospital and he's my mother's worst nightmare before. She hates him so much before… and I guess they won't really get reconciled if ever the hospital hadn't suffered from the greatest impact of bankruptcy. So, I'm still lucky… even I have to be illegitimate for the rest of my life. He then holds my wrist gently and places his finger at his lips like shushing me. He slowly drags me away, wary that my mother might notice. Mission failed… my mother then yells, "Minato! Get back here!"

Then we start running faster and he yells back with a victorious laughter, "I'm taking him! See you tomorrow, Kushina love!"

"Minato! Naruto!"

===/\\\===

My parents have the hobby of kidnapping me every now and then. But I have my uniform and some clothes in both houses so I don't have to worry about changing whichever house I'm spending the night at. My dad still has the Divorce case on his first wife pending in the court… so they can't marry like what they have promised me. That's why we are living in separate houses. And that's why every now and then kidnapping is made. But no serious cases of kidnapping filed in the court since… if I'm an inanimate object, when I'm stolen, I get to be retrieved.

My dad's house is very big and amazing! Namikazes are one of the riches families in the state, the company name is Rasengan Industries. It's a group of jewelry traders and medical institutions owners. Lots of money is coming in every day! And yes, my father is the CEO… he has promised me he'll give it to me in time. I may not look like it but I am breed in a rich type of living. I can seriously get everything I want… but the very thing I really want cannot be bought… back. And no one knows that my father is so prominent…

My room there is just like my room at my mom's house. All is in orange… the color scheme is in orange rather. And some other things are on duplicate that sometimes, I forget whichever house I am. I then drop off my things there and proceed to the bathroom. I strip myself, clothes straight to the basket, and walk down the shower. It starts to feel weird and yet I do my thing without like I don't care. I then proceed to my bedroom and lie at the bed after drying my hair with a towel. I pull the covers to my shoulders and turn off the lamp. We have already eaten dinner on the way home so all I have to do is to sleep.

Moments after and the wind has started blowing outside… so strong that it makes a whistle as it passes through the gap at my window. And I can't sleep… as if something is calling me outside. Its voice hurls with the wind's whistle… making me shudder and feel strange. I stubbornly get up and walk to the window as to satisfy my curiosity. I pull the double-door window open and look down only to see no one. I sigh and decide to go back to sleep. I close the window and sluggishly walk back to bed until… "Naruto…"

"Who was that!" My mind and mouth chorus upon hearing the strange sound. Its impossible to hear a voice from outside because I have already closed the window. I pivot on a heel and stare at the window for a moment. It may be just my imagination, though. I then sigh…

"Naruto…"

"Fuck!" I dash to the window and almost slam my palms at the glass. I look around outside only to see a shadow at the foot of the tree. It is small and doll-size, dress look like balloon or some sort. My eyes grow very wide as my mouth gape at the scene before me… it is the image in the picture. I then pull myself off the window and crashes at the floor in terror. I pan heavily and clear out my mind. I then stand up again and look out… failing to see the ghostly image. I then decide to pretend that I have not seen it… then I turn to the mirror…

Fear has struck me and all I have done is to run and go under the covers. I let tears fall off in fear and pray for the nightmare to end. I then feel something has descended at the top of the blanket… like standing on my back. I feel small feet touching my spine and I even tremble some more… then the covers start to drop till they run off me. I shut my eyes close in extreme fear, not wanting to see _anything_. The feet disappear… and reappear at the side of my face. A small hand touches my cheek and I start to cry. It seems to wipe those tears off—

"Naruto, what was that!"

That very moment, the ghost disappears and I suddenly jump off to hug my dad. I shove myself deep into his chest and he seems to be surprised. (I could have acted a little girly… but… I'm fucking scared!) He squeaks from my hold, "N-Naruto, what's wrong?"

"It's going to kill me… Dad! It's going to kill me!"

"What's going to kill you?"

"T-The… black shadow that killed Akai!" I cry as I continue shaking him a bit… earning a hug from him as well. He then tries to hush me and stops me from crying. I let go of him and sobs… now keeping my tears to myself now. He then smiles at me and ruins my hair, "Okay, listen. Daddy's here. He's not going to let this Shadow kill you. Stay in my room for the night." I sheepishly nod and childishly wipe my tears. He embrace me some more and walks me to his room. I look back to my room's door. I remember the note on the mirror. 'You can never escape me…'

We reach Dad's room and the place is quite dark. I clutch at his shirt and he chuckles, "Here, here." He opens the lights and we continue walking till we reach the bed. I shove myself under the covers and he chuckles yet again. He lies beside me and flips the cover so he can get underneath it as well. He pulls it to his shoulder and he cups his hand at my head is (I am completely hidden under the covers), "Naruto, don't worry, okay? Just… stay close."

"…" I reach out my hands and clutch at his shirt again. He chuckles again and pulls me closer to him. He continues to chuckle as I let him snuggle me like a side pillow. Seriously, I do act girly around my dad… I just don't know why. I close my eyes and hear the wind whistle yet again…

Knowing that the figure could be watching…

===/\\\===

Oh, there! The revision on the first chapter is complete!

I hope you like the added spice.

Someone did request for me to come back and revise the story so…

Here it is! I hope you'll like it!

On with the story…


	3. Vanessa, My Dear

**Welcome to the revised Chapter 2! **

And yeah, since I hailed Sasuke as one of the most feared Black Doll, I have to show it here…

(Eh, nani? Shiranai? Shimatta…)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I own four dogs… cute, big dogs…**

**Warnings: Nothing but change…**

…

**KURONINGYOO NO YUME [DIRECTOR'S CUT]**

…

_He pulls it to his shoulder and he cups his hand at where my head is (I am completely hidden under the covers), "Naruto, don't worry, okay? Just… stay close."_

"…" _I reach out my hands and clutch at his shirt again. He chuckles again and pulls me closer to him. He continues to chuckle as I let him snuggle me like a side pillow. Seriously, I do act girly around my dad… I just don't know why. I close my eyes and hear the wind whistle yet again…_

"Naruto? Still awake?" Dad asks as he strokes at my head. I grunt an answer and he says, "I'll be going for another business trip in two days. Are you sure you'll be fine with your mother? I mean—" I raise my head and flip the covers for a while, "Dad, don't leave, please?"

"Naruto… even I wanted to stay. Don't worry, we'll be fixing this problem before I go, okay?" Dad smiles at me and he ruins my hair again. I sulk at the matter and flip the covers again to cover my head. He then chuckles and squeezes me more, "Kyaaa! Naruto, you're so cute!" I growl… making my dad stop squealing like a fan girl.

'_TO NOT PLAY WITH ME MEANS TO THROW YOUR LIFE AWAY…'_

**CHAPTER 2: VANESSA, MY DEAR**

**REI HARUNO –SAKURA NO IMOOTO-**

**KURONINGYOO NO YUME [DIRECTOR'S CUT]**

My dad accompanies me to a paranormal expert that early morning around 7. The office is just another house and there are weird things inside her place… based from what I can see through the window. Then a dark-haired lady meets us at the porch and she greets Dad, "Minato-sama, welcome! Come along, get inside." Dad nods an answer and we walk towards the lounge.

I fling my head to the staircase to see a young red head boy playing with the… wall? He has this synthetic ball and he is throwing it to the wall… by making it bounce at the floor and to the wall. Magically, the ball moves sideways… but it still manages to hit the same spot at the wall and bounce back to him.

"Someone is just playing with Sasori. Don't mind him…" The lady speaks and Dad gazes at the kid, "Even your son has a… guest?" The lady just smiles and we settle at the couch. The lady smiles and says, "I want you to relax, Naruto-san. Let me see what is disturbing you."

…

**KURONINGYOO NO YUME [DIRECTOR'S CUT]**

…

It is all a bad news. She did confirm that someone is following me… but she was not able to determine what on earth it is. All I know for sure is that… I am getting stalked around by a doll. I remain silent at my seat… getting rightfully ignored by _my party_. Then the doors slide noisily… I turn to see Hinata worriedly walking towards me. She sits beside me and whispers, "Naruto-kun… are you alright?"

"Yeah… Don't worry…" I smile at her but it hasn't quenched her anxiety. She does know something is up… since my mother is quite a gossiper when it comes to me especially to Hinata. Dad must have told her about the thing last night. It is quite embarrassing that Hinata has to deal with both of my parents… when there is nothing between us.

She continues to stare at me with anxiety and then I smile some more, "Come on, Hinata. There's nothing to worry about." She whimpers and stops looking at me… but instead takes her phone and walks outside the room. My phone suddenly vibrates inside my pocket and I check out the message… from Hinata, _Naruto-kun, please don't hesitate to tell me anything. I'll always be here. Best friends?_

I smile a bit and look outside the window… _'Maybe it's time for me to actually… have friends.'_

**...**

**KURONINGYOO NO YUME [DIRECTOR'S CUT]**

…

_A stargazing event lies within that night and addressing the problem right, Dad doesn't even want me to come. But there's no way I can ditch a school activity. I have to go even if my life would be risked alongside. However, I have my party with me so I guess it'll be harder for it to attack me… but of course, I'm still scared of it actually coming…_

We are already at the Stargazing Grounds and everything seems to be natural… the usual ways things are. Since it is night time, students can't help but to talk about sick ghost things and possessed materials. Hearing creepy things, I can't seem to concentrate and focus… fearing what the doll can do to me. Hinata notices my unusual mood and she taps me once. I do feel the touch but my mind is too busy for me to react. She then holds my shoulder and shakes me a little, "Naruto-kun! Are you okay? Do you want to stay in the clinic?"

"Ahh no…" I break out from my undue daze and she whimpers her concern. Since everyone is too busy to see us, nobody could have teased me right there. She takes my hand and hold it between hers, letting go of my shoulder. She blushes as she speaks, "Naruto-kun, you can tell me whatever disturbs you…"

"Thank you… but I don't think—" I shake my head and squeeze her hand, "I don't even know what disturbs me. It's just a feeling. Don't worry, Hinata. I'll get over it…" She gives me a warm smile and we let go of each other's hand. And then Kiba suddenly yells, "Come on, pals! I knew you wan'na hear some!"_ Ah, yeah… Kiba's a friend, too. He's a dog mutt and all he loves are dogs and ghosts. He even cares more about his dog's hygiene rather than his. But don't worry, he's not disgusting. What I mean is… he wouldn't take a bath until the dog is not done yet._

"How about the terror doll that is roaming around?" Sakura then starts something as Kiba has requested, "Well, I have read it from a site. The author said that the terror doll has been running around and attacking random people. And she has even said that the accident at the hospital is caused by the terror doll." _Sakura is a computer and book geek… the most intelligent among the class. But she's getting into paranormal things lately. _Kiba then points at her as if solving her enigmatic puzzle, "The singing doll, right!"

"You mean Vanessa." Neji says and we look at him with wonder. _Neji is the… uhh, Hinata's cousin. He's also an intellectual like Sakura… but he's more matured and all. He doesn't talk much… making this a rare scene._ Sakura cheers as she clasps her palms together, "Yes, Vanessa, the singing doll!" She then clears her throat and starts to sing a child's song…

_Little Vanessa, would you like to play?_

_Little Vanessa, would you like to stay?_

_Little Vanessa, are you coming now?_

_Little Vanessa, are you going now?_

_Little Vanessa, do you want candies bright?_

_Little Vanessa, do you want to sleep tight?_

_Little Vanessa, please hear my squeal…_

_Little Vanessa is here to kill!_

"She chants like that…" She finishes the song and squeal somehow, "And she said that Vanessa will get mad if you do not sing with her." Kiba then huffs, "Come on, Sakura… you act like you wanted to meet her." She then freezes and looks at him, "O-Of course not…" She whispers to the group, "I don't want to see her signature note…"

"Signature note?" I join in the talk and Sakura smiles at me an odd one, as if her lips are trying to make a 'V' look, "Why Naruto? Seen a rare message on the mirror?" _No… fucking… way._ I swear I feel like I froze for a moment and I get covered in cold sweat. She leans forward a little to the low bonfire… _even her collar goes down, it's nothing dangerous_, and she says in a terrifying voice, "You… can never… escape me…"

_No way… just fucking no way._ I suddenly stand up and surprise arises with me as they all look up to see me. I snub the idea and walk away, "Don't fuck with me." Hinata could have tried to stop me… but there is no hand that held me back. I continue walking away and eventually get away from their sight…

…

**KURONINGYOO NO YUME [DIRECTOR'S CUT]**

…

"There's no way that's the so-called singing doll. The voice doesn't even sound feminine." I almost spit… trying to deny the thing that the doll could be 'their' Vanessa despite the similarity of their notes. I am leaning at the wall and… and I can't seem to find the way back to them. _The corridors are starting to be a labyrinth around here… or am I just getting paranoid because of that doll that follows me around?_

I sigh and close my eyes… _Maybe I'll just wait for a faculty to find me and lead me out of here._ I nod to myself… assuming a teacher would be brave enough to roam around after the recent killings made by dolls. _But to think about it, I haven't seen the guard's flashlight around. Aren't he supposed to be around in times like this?_ I frown and look out the corridor… looking for a flashlight beam.

"Ahh… uhh… ngh…" I twitch as I hear lustful noises from a far away classroom. Since the guard isn't roaming around, some students could have skipped in the buildings and gone to do something in the shadows. _To think about it, I myself have done it._ I walk towards where the sound is coming from, hearing more and more of dick-begging moaning. _And at times like this… scary ghosts always come to attack. I have to disperse them before another thing happens… schools don't have surveillance cameras at every room._

I now stand before the door and it doesn't seem like there are only two of them inside. I kneel down and slide the door a little, enough for me to see what is happening inside. There are two girls, dancing naked at the circle and the guys are cheering but not that loud. The chairs are pulled to the sides making a very wide circle in the middle. They have illegal alcohol with them and—_ up down up down up down— crap. It's not the best time for me to be watching bouncing breasts. But…_ I then go to the side and sits down at the floor… _Why am I not getting excited seeing naked women? My fear is already subsiding, though._

Clash!

_What was that!_ I get startled by the sudden and rabid clashing noises and decide to open the door. A blob of blood suddenly splashes at my face and then I have to wipe it off with my hands, only to see a little figure before a slaughtered woman. She looks like a doll… but she's tattered and her silhouette seems to be different that what I have been seeing. I frown at her for a while and then she gazes at me and grins, "Nii-san… do you want to play with me instead?"

I freeze at my spot… recalling that the killer doll they call Vanessa loves to play. _But I have to move… or else I would have to die along with these people._ I step backwards and then she glares directly at me, "Nii-san." I then run off as fast as I can… fearing that in any corner, she might appear and just get rid of me. I turn at the hallways that I remember that I have gone through… so scared and trembling that my legs have been hurting all along. I even barely keep balance… but only lasted until I trip due to recklessness. I hit the floor so hard… so hard that I even have my teeth bleed.

I cup my hand at my mouth and pull it back to see the blood smudging my palm. Then I stand up and stagger through the hallways. The atmosphere begins to get cooler as the droplets of the rain start falling fiercely towards the earth. I walk through a dark hallway with the occasional lightning as the only source of illumination. My heart thumps so fast that I can barely breathe in synch with it. I then fall down on my knees because of fatigue and tension… only to see a doll silhouette before me again as the lightning strikes again.

My eyes squint to see it again and it has never failed me… never failed to scare me either. It has been walking closer and closer every time the lightning strikes across the raining sky… until it reaches me. It is not Vanessa… it has been the doll that is following me around. It reaches out its hands again… only to touch my cheeks with its surprisingly warm little hands. I then close my eyes as my body finally gives in to exhaustion… falling forward without any control. Someone catches me… but I never have had the chance to know who.

…

**KURONINGYOO NO YUME [DIRECTOR'S CUT]**

…

"Naruto-kun?" A sweet voice calls me and then my eyes hesitate to open. Once they do, I see a white cloth darkened by the unlit room… no, there is a lamp behind it. I reach out my weakened hand and touch the warm soft— but it pulls back and a blur face yells at my face, "Naruto-kun!" I squint… only to see Hinata with a hard blush running at her face. She has her arms at her chest— _I think I just touched her breast._ I then try to sit up and she assists me in doing so, making me have a glimpse at everyone that is behind her. Neji and Sakura is there with her and then I resort to wrapping my arms around Hinata to help myself some more.

Neji then glares at me and then Sakura yells at my action, "Uzumaki Naruto! What are you doing!" I twitch loudly and then Hinata takes my arm off, "Naruto-kun… anou… a-are you alright?" I nod in hesitance and then Hinata tilts her head to see my face when I hang it down. I slightly raise my head to look at her, well… inevitably seeing deeper her cleavage that shows as her collar plunges. I then stare at her face and then she smiles sweetly. We straighten and then I hear Sakura hum in undue panic and then she says, "Hey, Naruto. Aren't you feeling better? We have to go for the Stargazing! It's about to start!"

"The telescopes must have arrived and the rain is about to stop. Are you going with us?" Neji says and then Hinata holds my hand as if telling me to get on my feet and come with them. _But I can't just go like that… their so-called Vanessa the Killer Doll could really be on my tail. If I go with them… I'll be putting them in danger. But I'm scared… Hinata, I'm scared. _My hand grips at her hand stronger and then Hinata smiles at her cousin, "Neji-nii-san, we'll just follow you after a while." Neji frowns at me and then nods at her. Sakura then teasingly says in a singsong tone as she holds at Hinata's shoulders to pull her away, "Well, if you don't want to leave… the Killer Doll might be here to get you."

"S-Sakura-san." Hinata says as she gets dragged away by the pinkie… her hands slipping from mine. I just watch them leave and then I see Sakura glare at Hinata for a while. The door closes… I have been left alone in the dark room lit by only a lamp. The sealed window budges to open the sturdy latch and the unexplained presence of wind tries to extinguish the flames. I clutch my hands at the sheets beneath me… hoping not to see another unexplained being.

_Little Vanessa, would you like to play?_

_Little Vanessa, would you like to stay?_

My eyes grow wide and my body jerks in fear and panic.

_Little Vanessa, are you coming now?_

_Little Vanessa, are you going now?_

I shake my head in denial of what I am hearing. _Vanessa… is true? No… she did come for me._ I pull my knees closer to my chest and my arms wrap around it.

_Little Vanessa, do you want candies bright?_

_Little Vanessa, do you want to sleep tight?_

_Someone… please help me…_

_Little Vanessa, please hear my squeal…_

_Little Vanessa is here to kill!_

I raise my head a little… seeing Vanessa floating before me, her eyes and smirk makes her look ready to cause harm. I stare longer at her and she is about to swing her hand to kill me… when the window finally slams open. A strong breeze forces its way in and the Killer Doll gets thrown away by the sudden surge. I cover my face with my arms and then bring them down after the wind. The Killer Doll shakes her head and screams as if provoking something from afar outside the window. The doll silhouette then descends at the sill and then Vanessa charges at it… a sharp broken arm to stab it.

But then the doll holds out it hand and the motion of the other doll stops much to her surprise. The doll then sways its hand in multiple directions swiftly… sending the Killer Doll to different directions as well, her fragile body slamming against the forcefields that envelops the walls and the ceilings. She gets further broken in every hit and she resorts to scream for mercy. Paralyzed by fear, I gaze at the other doll… which seems to smirk as the broken doll screams in pain and forgiveness. It finally swings it towards the mirror that is magically there.

Vanessa hits the mirror but instead of breaking it, she gets absorbed by it before breaking into countless bits. I then gaze back at the doll that is now staring back at me. I then flatten my back against the headboard as it flies to me… descending at my waist. The doll holds my cheeks again and then it nears its face to mine… but it remains to be a silhouette in my eyes. It lays its forehead at mine and then I watch it smirk… no, it smiles at me. But my energy seems to be getting robbed out of me. I close my eyes as I lose consciousness but I feel somebody lay me down the bed… a little hand lingering at my face.

[End of Chapter 2]

Wheeee! Another update for the RHaSNI's New Year Bash! Welcome 2012! ^^ Ah yeah, I will be deleting the preceding unedited chapters to avoid confusion of things that have been going on. Thank you for reading and please review about it! This is a revised version! ^^ Feel free to compare!

PS. I'm changing the format… to a more convenient one.


End file.
